


Realization

by Gardevoir101



Series: IDOLiSH7: Fly Away [1]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2019-12-30 17:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18319961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gardevoir101/pseuds/Gardevoir101
Summary: IDOLiSH7 is going strong and most of the members have duties to attend to leaving Iori and Riku alone at the dorms together. What new feelings will they discover and will they be reciprocated?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This occurs within the canon and takes place after Part 3.

It was a crisp autumn day, the leaves were beginning to fall, with a chill wind to propel them. Work for the idols were consistent with interviews, dramas and performances keeping them busy. Today, MEZZO is filming their new MV with the manager and the Pythagoras Trio are doing several interviews promoting their new song, leaving Iori and Riku at the dorms.

As always, Iori is up early and sees off the rest of the members as they depart.

“See you later,” Iori said to his brother.

“Be good and don’t be too mean to Riku,” he replied with a grin and wave.

“Hmph,” Iori sighed.

Iori went to kitchen to make his own breakfast and wondered whether he should wake Riku up. Generally, Riku would set an alarm if there was something scheduled but since today was a day off he was taking full advantage of it! Iori decided that he would make breakfast for the two of them and wake him when he had finished.

He scoured through the fridge looking for what appealed to his appetite and decided to cook something given the cooler weather. Today’s menu was miso soup, rice with a fried egg on top and coffee. There was some rice left over from yesterday, so he gathered the ingredients for the soup and two eggs. The process was straightforward as he had years of experiencing cooking for his brother and family before he was scouted. Before he continued, he turned on the kettle.

Iori gathered four bowls and began to plate the dishes, he poured the soup into two bowls and the rice in others. The eggs were crackling in the background and an aroma started to fill the room. Although he hadn’t lived in the dorms for very long, it was starting to feel like home. He turned to the eggs and remembered that Riku liked his sunny side up. He grabbed a spoon, tilted the pan slightly so the oil would fill the spoon and then poured it over the yolk.

He replaced the spoon with a spatula, placed an egg on the rice and added some light seasoning. The kettle had also finished boiling and he poured it into two mugs. He added milk to his own and some sugar, Riku preferred his black but sweet so he added a bit more sugar.

Iori smiled, happy with what he produced but he still needed to wake him up. He quickly made his way to Riku’s room, not wanting the food to get cold.

“Excuse me,” he knocked and opened the door.

Of course, Riku was still asleep and it looked like he was having a nice dream. How cute he thought to himself.

“Nanase-san, Nanase-san,” Iori repeated.

Riku slowly woke, “Ah, Iori…”.

“Breakfast is ready, if you don’t get up now, I’ll throw yours out,” Iori declared, leaving the room.

Riku, still dazed, took a moment to realize what he had just said. He then realized and quickly got out of bed in annoyance. He made his way to dining room where Iori was already seated and the meals were on the table.

“Wah, this looks amazing,” the annoyance quickly dissipated.

“It’s not anything special,” Iori replied.

They put their hands together and closed their eyes.

“Itadakimasu.”

Riku saw that his egg was sunny side up and used his chopsticks to break the yolk, it spread across the egg and rice, it was cooked perfectly. Iori took a glance hoping that Riku would enjoy what he made but he would never want Riku to know he felt that way. Riku looked up and grinned.

“What?” Iori asked.

“This is perfect!” Riku exclaimed. “I can tell you made it with a lot of care.”

Iori blushed at the compliment and didn’t reply.

“Has everyone left?” Riku asked.

“Yes, they left about 15 minutes ago.”

The two idols continued their meal. Riku took a sip of his coffee and noted his coffee was also made to his liking. Riku was so happy that Iori spent the time to make him such a nice breakfast. Riku remembered when Iori said he would personally maintain an environment where he could remain content and happy forever.

“Happy forever? Does that mean Iori will stay with me forever?” He thought to himself.

He suddenly experienced a feeling he had never felt before but at that moment Iori stood up, he had finished his breakfast and was about to clean up.

“I’ll do it Iori,” Riku offered.

“Alright, thank you. I’m going to go finish my homework.”

Iori left to his room while Riku finished his breakfast. He returned to his previous thoughts.

“Would IDOLiSH7 last forever? Of course, he wanted it to but what if it didn’t? What would Iori do if that happened? What would I do without Iori?”

He thought about the answers to these questions as he cleaned up but couldn’t come to any definitive answers. Iori also said he would make Riku a superstar but why would he go to so much effort? The more he thought about it, the more confused he got.

Riku spent the rest of the morning cleaning the dorm while Iori continued his homework.


	2. Chapter 2

“Phew,” said Riku as he wiped some sweat from his forehead.

He had finally finished cleaning and now it was time for lunch. He had not seen Iori since breakfast and wondered if he was done with his homework. He made his way to Iori’s room and knocked on the door.

“Come in,” said Iori from the other side.

Riku opened the door and went inside.

“Are you finished with your homework?” Riku asked, noting that Iori was packing up his stationery.

Iori nodded.

“Do you wanna go out for lunch?” Riku asked.

Iori mulled over the idea, “I would but I was planning on cleaning the dorms today.”

Riku grinned, “It’s fine! I already did it.”

Iori was slightly shocked, though he was glad that Riku had done it.

“Alright, where do you want to go?” Iori asked.

Riku pondered for a second before mentioning a café he enjoyed doing his own studies at. It was the same café where he ran into the manager and Gaku Yaotome, where it was confirmed that TRIGGER had stolen IDOLiSH7’s debut song. Iori agreed and they both proceeded to get ready. A few minutes later they met at the door and left. Iori noted how clean everything looked before leaving.

The café was a short distance away on a small shopping strip. It had a quaint atmosphere. The strip had begun to be covered in an array of brown and yellow leaves that had fallen. They chose to seat outside and were quickly greeted by a waitress who handed them menus. As Riku was a regular he knew the menu already what he wanted but waited until Iori was ready before he ordered.

“What is good here?” Iori asked as he looked through the menu.

Riku pointed to a few things and mentioned his favourite was the karaage chicken with rice and that was what he was having. Iori decided quickly he would have the same. The waitress took their orders and returned inside. They discussed their schedule for the upcoming week as well as the potential of appearing on their first drama.

“Here you are,” the waitress had appeared with their food.

“Thank you,” they both said in unison. “Itadakimasu.”

Riku observed Iori as he took his first bite.

“How is it?”

“Very good,” Iori replied. “It’s simple but full of flavour.”

Riku grinned and started his own meal. Once again that feeling he experienced in the morning returned but he still couldn’t pinpoint why but he did know it had to do with Iori. Was it just his curiosity or something deeper?

“Hey Iori.”

“Yes?”

“You told me that you would make me into a superstar and make me happy but what would you do if IDOLiSH7 broke up?”

“I would make sure that does not happen.”

Riku was predicting that response and it did not satisfy him. What he really wanted to know is what Iori would do if it did happen.

“But let’s say it did happen, then what would you do?"

“I don’t know.”

“So, you would leave me if it did happen?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“Then you would stay with me if it did happen?”

“I didn’t say that either.”

Riku started to get frustrated at the indecisive answers, he wanted one now, he wanted to know whether Iori would always remain by his side.

“I want an answer now,” Riku demanded. “Not something inconclusive.”

Iori sighed, thinking Riku was trying to use his words against him, “Fine, I would leave you.”

“…”

Time stopped. Riku felt like a dagger had pierced his heart. He lost all train of thought and his chopsticks dropped to the ground. Tears welled up and he couldn’t take it anymore, Riku stumbled out of his chair and ran back to the dorms.

“Nanase-san!” Iori extended his arm but Riku had disappeared around the corner.

“Is everything okay?” The waitress appeared from the café after seeing what happened.

Iori remained still and did not notice the waitress, he did not expect those words to have such an impact. Worst of all, he made Riku cry.


	3. Chapter 3

Iori sat at the café for what seemed like an eternity. Generally, when he would say something like that, Riku would get annoyed and they would bicker. But not this time…

“Why was this time different? He kept focusing on what I would do if IDOLiSH7 disbanded, but why? I just don’t understand.”

Iori finally moved from his seat, Riku’s unfinished meal was still there. He went and paid for their food and began walking back to the dorms.

The cool breeze has disappeared, the sun was shining bright without a cloud in the sky. The trees were at a standstill, much like Iori’s thoughts. He genuinely did not know what he would do, and he did not know what to say when he got back.

 “Do I apologize? I do not know what I should be apologizing for.”

A bell rang in the distance that disrupted Iori’s thoughts. School had finished for the day and students began to go home. He noticed two boys that reminded him of himself and Riku about to walk by.

“I’ll see you next week,” said one boy.

“Aww, can we do something on the weekend?” Asked the other.

The boy sighed and gave in, “Ok, let’s meet up tomorrow.”

“Yay! You’re the best.” He put his arm around his friend and grinned.

The boy blushed and looked away, something that Iori resonated with. Iori finally understood how hurtful his answer was as he continued to look on. The boy resembling Riku departed in the opposite direction, while the boy resembling Iori headed towards his direction.

“What?” The boy asked.

Iori realized he was still staring, “Nothing, sorry.” He started to walk back to the dorms.

“Hey, wait!” The boy called. “You’re Iori from IDOLiSH7?”

Iori turned back around and nodded.

The boy could not contain his excitement. He explained to Iori that he was his role model because he was always so serious and hard working on their web show and he liked his voice the best. Iori was speechless, he has received compliments before, but to be a role model?

“Thank you so much for your kind words,” Iori said and used this opportunity to ask a question.

“Was that a friend from before?”

The boy blushed, “Well, he’s not only my friend, he’s my best friend. We’ll be together forever!” The boy suddenly looked around and breathed a sigh of relief. Iori gave him a look of confusion.

“If Sasaki heard that I would never live it down,” the boy explained.

Iori understood knowing very well that Riku would do the same.

“What’s your name?”

“Ikuya.”

“Ikuya, it’s been a pleasure to meet you. I hope we can meet again someday.”

Iori extended his hand and Ikuya smiled raising his right hand. They shook hands and departed ways at the end of the street.

Meanwhile, at the dorms, Riku was out of breath. He was trying to calm himself down as he could feel an attack coming and went to his room.

“Where is it?”

Riku searched for his inhaler and found it on his desk. A few puffs were enough to settle his body down, but he was exhausted from not only running back but mentally as well.

“Did Iori really mean that?”

He didn’t want to believe that Iori would leave him, but he did not want to think about it anymore. He was tired and needed to rest. He changed his clothes, got into bed and fell asleep quickly.

Although he was asleep, he couldn’t escape his thoughts and Iori was at the centre of them. He was surrounded by darkness and could only see himself.

“Iori! Iori!”

But no one answered. Riku started to panic and an attack started. He dropped to his knees unable to stand due to consistent coughing and running out of breath. Was this really the end?

“Nanase-san!”

Riku knew that voice, it was Iori, but he couldn’t see him in the darkness. Riku calmed himself down and felt a warmth in his hand. He used that warmth to guide him towards a feint light. As he approached, he noticed that the light was no more than an orb but the warmth in his hand pulled him towards it. Riku touched the light and woke up.

“Was I still dreaming?” He thought.

Riku knew that he was awake but still felt the warmth in his hand. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Iori holding onto it. Riku couldn’t help but smile.


	4. Chapter 4

While Riku slept, Iori arrived back at the dorms. He searched for Riku all over and figured he must be in his room. Although Iori wanted to apologize to Riku, he was unsure if Riku would talk to him, given what he had said. Determined, Iori went to Riku’s room and knocked on his door, but there was no answer.

“Excuse me,” Iori said as he opened the door.

He saw Riku asleep and his inhaler next to him. Iori had an overwhelming feeling of guilt. Did he cause one of Riku’s attacks? He was supposed to protect Riku, not harm him. Iori made his way to Riku’s bedside but his normal angelic face seemed to be in despair.

“Was he having a nightmare?”

Iori thought of what he could do to help Riku combat his nightmare. He didn’t want to wake Riku up given what he has been through. Iori looked for something that could help and saw Riku’s hand. Without hesitation, he held Riku’s hand. It was warm, and Iori could not explain the other feeling, but it made him happy, it was a feeling he never wanted to lose.

“Nanase-san,” he said quietly.

Unbeknownst to Iori, those words reached Riku and he was able to combat his nightmare. Riku grasped Iori’s hand and Iori, who was looking down, jolted up.

“Nanase-san, I’m so sorry,” Iori said with deep regret.

Riku shook his head, “Don’t worry Iori, I’m just glad you’re here now.”

“Someone has to look after you, you are you after all,” Iori cheekily replied.

“What’s that supposed to mean?!”

Riku didn’t take insult to Iori comment but instead saw it as someone who cared deeply for him, using insults as a mask to hide how much he cares. But Riku wasn’t going to let him off that easily this time. He suddenly rose from his bed.

“Wah! Nanase-san?!”

Riku pulled Iori’s hand and put him in a headlock. The two wrestled, but Iori eventually got the upper hand and pinned Riku down.

“Nanase-san, you’re in no condition to be doing something like this right now.”

Riku smiled, “Even in situations like this you’re still thinking about me.”

Iori was caught off-guard but he was right. Riku was not only the centre of IDOLiSH7, he was the centre of Iori’s heart. He finally realised…

“Gotcha!” Riku took advantage of a distracted Iori and pinned him down.

But this didn’t phase Iori, instead he looked straight into Riku’s eyes.

“Riku, I love you.”


	5. Chapter 5

“What did he just say? He loves me? Is he joking around?”

Their eyes were still connected after Iori’s confession. He had never seen Iori this way before, so powerful yet vulnerable. After Riku gathered his thoughts, he remembered the position he was in and quickly rolled to the bedside.

“Nanase-san,” Iori said as he joined an embarrassed Riku by his side.

“Once again, I’m sorry for what I said earlier, it was hurtful, and I should know better. But it gave me the opportunity to reflect on how I really felt about you and I came to the realization that I want to be by your side forever.”

Riku felt so happy he couldn’t contain himself.

“Aww, Iori,” Riku said as he hugged Iori.

“Nanase-san?!” Iori turned red.

“C’mon Iori, you were holding my hand while I was asleep, and you’re embarrassed by this?”

Iori’s face turned even more red. Usually, he was the teasing Riku but this time the tables had turned. But if he was being honest, he didn’t mind Riku hugging him, it was such a wonderful feeling to be embraced by someone you love. But one thing was still on Iori’s mind, did Riku love him back?

“Nanase-san.”

Riku looked up while his arms were still wrapped around Iori.

“Do you…” Iori stuttered.

Terrified… He was frightened of rejection. What would happen if he didn’t return his feelings? Riku looked puzzled for a second and then realized what he had forgotten to do.

“I’m sorry Iori.”

Iori heart broke, he had been rejected and tears started to fall.

“What’s wrong?”

“You are rejecting me, aren’t you?”

“What?! No! I was apologizing because I forgot to say I love you back!”

Iori continued crying but this time, it wasn’t tears of sadness, it was tears of happiness. His face was still red, but he was so happy.

“Just like you side to me, I will stay by your side forever,” Riku said.

Iori smiled, it just wasn’t any smile, it was the happiest he had ever been and Riku returned it. Riku searched for Iori’s hand and their palms connected and fingers overlapping, but Iori continued to move and their fingers started to intertwine before they became locked in place.

The two quietly sat in silence staring at their hands until their eyes met once more. Riku shuffled closer to Iori and began to lean in, Iori did the same.

“HELLO!”

The two leapt back quickly as they heard their fellow members return. The voice was none other than Nagi, who was no doubt looking for them after a long day of interviews. The two looked at each other more but nothing more needed to be said. They left the room together and went towards the kitchen.

“Welcome back,” Riku said, greeting the Pythagoras Trio.

“Oh Riku!” Nagi exclaimed. “You look like you just got out of bed!” He looked over at Iori and noticed the same thing but didn’t say anything.

“Oh yeah,” Riku said nervously, scratching his head.

“Nanase-san was just very exhausted after cleaning the dorms himself, so I told him to get some rest,” Iori thankfully intervened.

“Wow!” Nagi said as Riku nodded.

“Iori! I thought I said not to be too mean to Riku,” Mitsuki joined in, glaring at Iori.

“It’s not his fault! He was doing his homework and I didn’t tell him,” Riku said, this time he intervened for Iori.

“Thank you, it really helps the rest of us, don’t overdo it,” Yamato grinned, rubbing Riku’s forehead.

“Everyone! Let’s make something for MEZZO and the manager for when they return,” Nagi suggested.

Everyone nodded in unison and began to prepare. Riku and Iori were glad that conversation was over and exchanged sighs of relief. They didn’t like hiding something like this from the rest of the group, but they still weren’t ready to tell everyone.


	6. Chapter 6

The other members decided they would make pizza, and they split into two groups, the Pythagoras Trio on one side with Iori and Riku on the other. Iori and Riku decided to make a Hawaiian pizza while the Pythagoras Trio did not use anything that they had seen before, instead; they made two of their own creations with the ingredients they had available.

 MEZZO and the manager returned later that night.

“Welcome back!” Riku exclaimed as he greeted them.

“Thank you,” said the manager.

“What smells so good?” Asked Sougo.

Mitsuki and Iori came out with their pizzas still steaming hot. Sougo and Tamaki appeared eager to eat after a full day of work. They went to wash up while everyone got everything else prepared. Before too long, everyone was seated at the table.

“Itadakimasu!”

“How was work today?” Iori asked his fellow classmate.

“It was ok, Sou-chan made it fun,” grinned Tamaki. “What did you do today?

Iori wasn’t prepared for that question.

“Iorin?”

“Ah… just did some homework.”

“AHH! I FORGOT TO DO IT, CAN YOU HELP ME AFTER THIS?!”

Iori nodded.

Conversations were split among the table as the group ate. It was an atmosphere akin to a large family dinner and it was a feeling everyone at the table knowingly cherished. Their lives as idols has had difficult paths to get where they were now but they have persevered and reached new heights.

As dinner concluded, everyone cleaned up and went to their rooms. Riku was eager to be with Iori but noticed he was going with Tamaki to his room.

“Iori,” Riku called.

Iori turned around, “Sorry, I agreed to help Yotsuba-san with his homework.”

Riku was disappointed but understood. The underlying truth was that if they hid their relationship then they would have to sneak around and hide it. Riku returned to his own room and reflected on what would happen if they revealed their relationship to everyone else.

“I don’t think they would care, in fact; I think they would be happy for us. But what if word got out? What would Tenn-nii think and would he approve of Iori?”

Meanwhile, in Tamaki’s room, Tamaki was glued to a corner.

“Iorin… I can’t be bothered.”

“Yotsuba-san, if you do it all I’ll get you 10 King Puddings.”

Takami quickly shot around, “Seriously?!”

As always, King Pudding, a popular dessert, was enough to sway Tamaki into action. Within a couple of hours, they were able to complete his homework. Iori had similar thoughts to Riku during that time and curiosity got the better of him.

“Yotsuba-san.”

“Mm?”

Iori paused, he had second thoughts, maybe he should talk to Riku first.

“Iorin?”

“Sorry, don’t worry about it.”

“Aww, c’mon you can’t just do that, what is it?”

Iori paused again and gave in, he trusted Tamaki even with something like this. Tamaki was always honest and straightforward with how he expressed himself and believed this would be no different.

“What would you think if I said I liked someone in the group?”

Tamaki was confused, “I like everyone too! What is there to think about?”

Iori knew he had to be clearer, but he was getting nervous and flustered.

“I mean… like like.”

Tamaki stood in silence and finally grasped what he was trying to say. He remembered back to the conversation at dinner where Iori was caught off-guard by his question. This was the first time he had seen Iori this emotional since their performance of TODAY IS. He knew that this must be important as this was not easy for him to discuss.

“I don’t really care,” Tamaki finally said. “Iorin can like whoever he wants as long as Iorin is happy. I think that’s all that matters.”

Iori breathed a sigh of relief and couldn’t help but smile, Tamaki’s words comforted him dearly and he was glad he was able to ask about it.

“Iorin, is it Rikkun?”

Iori got red again and that was all Tamaki really needed.

“Haha, it’s ok, I won’t tell anyone,” Tamaki winked.

“Thank you, Yotsuba-san,” Iori bowed in embarrassment.

It was beginning to get late and Iori went to the fridge to gather the King Pudding he promised Tamaki. He then headed back to own room but wanted to see Riku first. He was about to knock on his door when it suddenly opened.


	7. Chapter 7

“Oh! Iori!”

Iori had expected Riku to be standing there but it was Nagi.

“Why are you here Rokuya-san?”

“Oh? Couldn’t I ask you the same thing?” Nagi asked striking an investigative pose.

Iori didn’t expect he would answer his question with his own. He had been caught completely off-guard by Nagi and it had shown.

“ _I need to gain my composure_.”

“Nagi, what’s wrong?” Riku joined Nagi at the door wondering why he hadn’t left yet.

“MAGICAL KONONA!”

Nagi finally explained to Iori that Riku had been watching the first season of Nagi’s favourite anime with him and they had just finished for the night. Observative as always, Nagi noted the tension in the room and decided to let the two be alone.

“Alright, goodnight!” Nagi said leaving for his room.

 Iori and Riku finally made eye contact with each other.

“C-Come in,” Riku stuttered, stiffly bowing.

“Thank you, excuse me,” Iori, going red; entered the room and sat on the bed.

Riku sat beside Iori. The last time they were alone together they almost kissed and they both remembered, leading to an awkward silence. Iori finally gained his composure and began the conversation he initially wanted to initiate.

“Nanase-san, I told Yotsuba-san about us.”

Riku had an instant thought of panic but he saw Iori’s calm face which comforted him. Iori explained what Tamaki had said and once again smiled. After hearing the explanation, Riku did the same, Tamaki’s words warmed his heart.

“Even though Yotsuba-san had the reaction I expected, I’m still apprehensive about telling the others. I think Rokuya-san also knows.”

“Nagi? How?”

“You may not notice but he has a very keen eye. I think he noticed that something was amiss when they returned from work and just now, I had lost my composure too.”

“Does it really matter?”

Iori didn’t have to think about the answer for long. Although they were hiding their relationship, he did not fear people knowing, he feared their reaction. Riku had similar thoughts, he knew that everyone would be accepting, but what if they weren’t?

“No, not really.”

Iori saw the slight look of fear on Riku’s face. Although he was putting on a brave face, Iori did not want to see him worry, so he took Riku’s hand with his own. As expected, Riku immediately forgot about everything else and his attention was now fully on Iori.

“Iori.”

“Mm.”

“I… I’ve never done this before.”

Riku avoided eye contact at all costs, he did not want to screw anything up, yet at the same time, wanted to experience the unknown. Iori did not say anything in response and instead shuffled closer to Riku. Riku got more and more nervous as the moment approached, he still could not look up.

“Nanase-san.”

“Yes…”

Iori lifted his free hand and gently placed it under Riku’s chin. Riku’s head was slowly lifted and he finally made eye contact with Iori. Iori could feel Riku’s nervousness increase and slowly moved his hand upwards to the cheek. Riku instinctively leaned into Iori’s hand, craving the warmth.

With Riku distracted, Iori finally moved in. If Iori was truthful, he was just as nervous as Riku. It was also his first time, but he wanted to ensure Riku was calm because if Riku was calm, he would be too.

Riku noticed Iori’s movement and mimicked. Their eyes slowly shut as the two finally locked lips. They were both overwhelmed with different emotions. Nervousness evaporated and was replaced with curiosity and excitement. They both savoured the moment as Iori focused on the taste of Riku’s lips, while Riku was overwhelmed with Iori touching him in three different places simultaneously.

What seemed like an eternity only lasted a few seconds. They slowed partly but both were not quite ready for it to end. Iori softly caressed Riku’s face as they sat in silence, reflecting on what had just occurred.

“Nanase-san.”

“Yeah?”

“Again?”

“Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the first part of Iori and Riku's journey together. My aim is to have the first chapter of the next series done near the end of the year. It will focus on the events of Part 4.


End file.
